A New Path
by Connie Bustos
Summary: Nessie just turned five and it's starting at a new school, where she'll find new people and have new adventures, while hidding who she really is. She'll find friends, enemys and maybe even a new love. Sequel of "A New Life" but it stands on its own.
1. Five Years

**_A/N:_**_ Hi! Finally, the sequel of ANL is here! It took me a lot of time to finally start writing it, but now is here and I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Like it says in the summary, this is a sequel but it stands on its own, so don't worry if you didn't read A New Life :)_

_This time we'll focuse in little Renesmee and her new life at school. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Five years<strong>

"Happy birthday," I heard in my ear and my eyes flew open. _Jacob_. I smiled and he smiled back.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Time for you to go to school," he said, smiling even wider. "I came here to see you in your uniform and to gave you this," he handed me a little gift bag with a pink ribbon.

I opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet inside. I took his arm and showed him my first Christmas, when he gave me a bracelet that looked exactly like this one.

"Yeah, you grew too fast so I thought you needed a new one," he said taking the bracelet out of my hand. "Do you like it?" he asked me, a little insecure.

"I love it," I told him, stretching my arm so he could clasp it around my wrist and I felt myself blushing instantly at the feeling of his touch.

Jacob and I are close, like really close, best friends, to be more specific, but he doesn't know that I want us to be more and I'm scared to tell him 'cause I'm sure he doesn't feels the same about me. He's always been there for me, ever since I was a little girl, he's been like a brother to me, but lately those feelings morphed and now I can't stop thinking about him; his smile is always in my mind, making my head spin and butterflies to fly in my stomach. He is so caring, so understanding and so beautiful that I'm slowly falling for him, not that he notices me, I mean, yeah we're best friends and spend lots of time together, but for him is just that; we are friends and nothing else. That only thought bummed me in a second.

"Why the long face?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, he could read my face so easily. "You should be happy; today is your birthday and you'll get to go to school, isn't that what you have always wanted?"

"Yes, it is, I'm just nervous, that's all," I lied to him and smiled. School starts today, actually started a couple of weeks ago but my mother told me I was able to go the moment I turned five, that day being today, so today I'll start school with new people to now and new experiences to live.

Even though I'm five I look like I'm fifteen, that's why my parents allowed me to go; I'll start today as a sophomore in a private school here in Seattle. My father insisted in a private school, agreeing with that was the only way he would let me go, so I accepted immediately, the second reason he let me enroll in high school is that my mother we'll be a literature teacher there, so I'll always be protected, and, like my father always says 'protecting you is the most important thing'.

Is a good thing no one in the school would now the teacher is my mother, they'll think she's my sister, at least that's our story now; my mom is my sister, she's 22 (actually she's 18, and will always look like one, but she can go by like a 22 years old), she just graduated from Dartmouth (she actually graduated a couple of years ago) and she's my dad girlfriend. My dad is 20 years old (he's really 17) and he's in his second year of medicine in U-Dub. My dad is grandma's brother, she's acting like she's 26, so my dad can't act like her foster kid anymore, grandpa is acting like he's 27 and he will be working in a hospital here in Seattle. Aunt Alice is acting like one of the foster kids; she'll be 18, just graduated from high school and is starting a business with Aunt Rose, she is also pretending to be 18, is the same business as they had in New Hampshire – an event planner company – but they started again so they can act like they are younger and we'll be able to be here for a while. Aunt Rose and uncle Jasper are acting like they're twins and they are relatives of grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper helps with Alice and Rose's business, but only when is extremely urgent. Finally is Uncle Emmett, he's also acting like one of the foster kids, he's 19 and he's Alice's brother, he got a work in a bar downtown.

Messy, huh? Well, that's my life, we always have to pretend because we are vampires and we don't get old, well, actually I'm a half-vampire and I do get old, but from Grandpa Carlisle's estimations I'll stop growing when I turn 7 and I will always look like an 18 years old, just like my mom. One of the benefits of being a half-vampire is that I look much more human, my skins isn't that white and my eyes don't change color depending if I'm hungry or not, I have human needs, like going to the bathroom and eating something besides blood, and I get human reactions; I can blush and I can cry, so is easy to hide my real identity.

We are not all vampires, Jacob is actually a shape shifter, he can turn into a wolf willingly and won't age if he keeps shifting and that's why he looks like he's 25 ever since he was 16. He looking like a 25 year old since he was 16 is due to the fact that half breeds – like me and Jacob – age really fast, so he aged from 16 to 25 in a matter of months, like I've aged from newborn to 15 in five years.

"Nessie, you have to get dress or you'll be late to school," my father told me from the first floor. Jacob stood up from my bed and offered me his hand; I took it and got up for school. I went to my bathroom and he got out of my room. I took a short shower, I tried to get the knots out of my hair while I was there; my curly hair becomes a wild mess if I don't brush it constantly. I got out of the shower and dressed with my new uniform, it's a deep blue tartan pleated skirt with a white blouse, a deep blue tie and cardigan, with the school logo in the chest. I went down stairs and everyone was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Ohhh, you look so cute," Aunt Alice squeaked and went to hug me. Everyone hugged me, telling me I looked beautiful, wishing me a happy birthday and giving me gifts. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper gave me like ten new outfits I could wear when I was with my friends out of school (of course this was Alice's idea), aunt Rose and uncle Emmett gave me an iPhone, they said I could do a lot of fun stuff with it, but more importantly I could call them whenever I needed and they'll be there in a heart bit, all the important numbers where already on the phone. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme gave me a brown leather diary, so I could write every exciting moment of the new adventure that I was heading and finally, my mom and dad gave me a simple silver necklace with a big R.

"If I could produce tears I'll be crying now," my mother said hugging me again. She kissed the top of my head and held me a little tighter.

"You grew so fast," my father added, joining the hug. "I can't believe you are already five and you are going to school!"

"I'm fifteen," I whined.

"You may look like you are fifteen, but you are only five," he replied. _Jeez, if they all keep treating me like I'm five Jake would never take me seriously_. I felt my father stiffen and I rolled my eyes. _That's what happens when you hear another people's thoughts_, I added in my mind.

"You know I can't help it," he said sighing. "I wish I could."

Everyone looked at us funny, but then understood that I was having a silent conversation with my father, something we do a lot. My father new before I do that I was falling for Jacob, he tried to get me distracted, he did his best effort of keeping me away from him, but he could pick from my mind that that wasn't helping matters. I was falling for him irrevocably and no one could do anything about it, not even me.

Then they sang "happy birthday" with a cupcake, saying they'll have a real cake in the afternoon; I thanked everybody, ate the cupcake and drank a cup of tea. My mother always says that I should drink milk, but I don't like the smell of it and the flavor is even worse, so she stop trying to persuade me when I was four. At least I eat more food now that back then, but I drew the line in milk.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" My mom asked me. My father was going to give us a ride, something I'm not particularly excited about; no one wants to be seen with her parents on the first day of school.

"You won't be seen with your father, you'll be seen with your sister and her boyfriend," my father reminded me and I winced at the word 'boyfriend', that was plain creepy.

"I can give you a ride if you want," Jacob said smiling at me, obviously sensing my discomfort. My dad growled softy and I smacked him on the arm and warned him with my eyes.

"That's actually great," I answered smiling. My father was going to protest but my mother spoke first.

"Edward, is already too embarrassing for her that I'll be a teacher in her school, maybe it'll be less embarrassing if she doesn't show up with us on her first day," she said, stroking his face. My father melted instantaneously at her touch and I knew he wasn't going to argue anything after that. I touched my mother and thanked her silently; she winked at me and smiled.

"Okay," my father agreed, "but you'll go behind us at all moments. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Jacob and I said at the same time and laughed afterwards. They all looked at us and rolled their eyes; coincidences like this were common with me and Jake.

We went outside and everyone went to the door and said goodbye. We were living in two secluded houses near Lake Union; my father's house and my grandparent's house. In my house it's only me and my parents; in the other house is everyone else. Jake is sharing an apartment downtown with Seth, Seth is also at the U-Dub – studying business management – and Jake is working at a restaurant; he's taking a couple of classes to be a chef.

My parents went to my father's black Volvo; he used to have a grey one but changed before we got to Seattle, saying it was way too updated. I went to Jacob's truck, he used to have a rabbit but changed a couple of years ago for a new shiny silver ford; it was big and it was manly and I loved the stupid thing.

We were already on the road when I started nibbling my bottom lip nervously and shaking my leg furiously.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great," Jacob told me, patting my hand.

"I don't know," I said looking through the window. "What if no one likes me?" I asked him and he snorted the moment the words came out of my mind.

"What's not to like?" Jacob argued and gave me a reassuring smile. "You are funny, smart and beautiful; everyone will like you, just wait and see."

"Yeah right," it was my time to snort. "You only say that 'cause you're my best friend."

"I only say that because is truth," he said stopping at my school's parking lot. We saw my dad getting out of his car and walking to open my mom's door, he extended his hand to help her and she came out in a fluid movement. Everyone in the school was watching them; the girls were clearly talking about my dad, whispering who knows what in other girl's ears and the boys were elbowing each other and pointing at my mom. It was always like this with this two; the worst of it is that they both get jealous every time someone of the other sex notices them and that's why my dad kissed my mother thoroughly in front of everyone. I shivered and screamed '_stop it!'_ in my head, so my dad stopped and laughed, he obviously heard me in his mind, he told something to my mom, kissed her one more time and let her go. When he was getting to his door he looked at me and gave me a little wave, I say '_bye, I love you,'_ in my head and he smiled, he got in the car and drove away.

I took a cleansing breath and shivered when I was exhaling. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine, stop worrying, call me if anything goes wrong and I'll be here before you hang up, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a shaky voice.

"I'll come to pick you up in the afternoon; I don't have to work in the restaurant today and I want to know how everything went. Relax you'll do great."

"Okay," I said a little more forcefully, knowing that Jacob we'll be here when all of this is done is something to look forward. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Now, go kick some asses," he said and his smile grew wider.

"Here we go," I said and came out of the car, ready to start my newest adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Did you love it? Did you hate it? Leave a review! I'll get back to you, I swear!. Thanks for reading!_

_If you want to read "A New Life" go to my profile and you'll find a link there._

_Sorry for my English, I'm already looking for a beta ;)_

**_Gracias!_**_ Connie.-_


	2. New

**_A/N: _**_Nessie's first day at school. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>New<strong>

I started walking to my classroom slowly, I memorized the school map and where my classes were in my house, not wanting to look like a total loser with a map in my nose. Even though I was trying really hard to blend I could still feel people looking at me, and heard them talking about me. I was really grateful that the school was small and my memory impeccable, 'cause it was easy to find the classroom to my first class; Biology.

I got inside and everybody sat there watching me, my eyes traveled the room and only found one chair in the middle of the class, a blond guy was next to it, looking rather hopeful. I walked to my teacher to tell him about my situation but he spoke first.

"You must be _Renessmay_, right?" he asked, smiling broadly.

"_Ruhnezmay_," I correct him quietly, trying to smile back, but too nervous to form one.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself, _Ruhnezmay_," he said, indicating me to stand in the middle of the room. _Great, just what I wanted to do, stand in front of everyone and make a fool of myself_.

I stood there in the middle of the room, everyone still looking at me, I felt myself blushing furiously and I coughed before starting.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee, but I prefer to go by Nessie. I'm fifteen years old and I just move to Seattle a week ago," I said trying to smile, I saw a couple of my new classmates nod and another couple roll their eyes, that couldn't be right.

"What kind of name is Renesmee," one of the eye-rollers asked, it was a brunet girl with brown eyes. She plastered a fake smile after asking her question.

"It's a combination of my grandmothers' names," I answered, giving her the same fake smile in return.

"Anyone has any more questions?" the teacher asked, looking quite annoyed by the eye-roller's intervention. When no one said anything he sent me to the only free spot.

I sat next to the blond guy and he smiled broadly to me, I smiled back. I was getting my books out when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked at it hiding it from my teacher and saw that it was a text from Jacob.

_Need some rescue?_ _Jake._

I tried not to laugh but it was a little difficult, so I coughed trying to disguise my giggles. Jake was such a fool sometimes, always making me laugh. I sent a text back immediately.

_Not yet, but be ready just in case. Ness._

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and tried to focus in the class in front of me, when I looked up I saw the blond guy still looking at me and I felt a little weird, he's stare was too intense and it was making me a little uncomfortable. _Does he know I'm not human?_

I tried to get that thought out of my head and concentrate in the class, which resulted to be quite easy, all the concepts we saw today I've already saw them with my dad long ago. Maybe school won't be as terrible as I was picturing it. When the class was dismissed the blond boy next to me spoke to me.

"I think Renesmee is a great name," he said a little shyly. "I'm Chris by the way."

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said, smiling warmly.

"Do you like Seattle so far?" he asked.

"It's nice," I told him, we were walking outside; I still could feel a lot of people staring at me. "I like the town and love the ferries."

"If you live in Seattle you _got_ to love the ferries," he said. When we were outside I could hear someone saying that _Renesmee was a stupid name and my hair was horrible_, I looked around to see eye-roller a few steps away talking to some friends. She thought she was out of hearing range when she said that, but didn't count that I have better hearing then humans.

"Don't mind her," Chris whispered to me. "Carla is always a pain in the ass."

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hear Carla's conversation, but they weren't talking about me anymore, they were talking about Chris, wondering why he was talking to me.

"That's why I broke up with her last summer," he added.

"Oh," what's all I could say, nodding.

"So, what's your next class," he asked smiling.

"Literature," I said with a weak smile; that one is the class my mom, scratch that, my _sister_, is imparting.

"Oh, I heard we have a new teacher in that class," he said smiling. "That's good, 'cause I heard the old one was a really bad teacher, besides," he added whispering, "I heard that the new teacher was really _hot_."

"She's my mo-sister," I said so annoyed that I almost blow our façade in less than one hour.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry," he pleaded.

"And how could you hear that already, this is her first day and you haven't had classes with her!"

"I got a text from a friend," he said looking apologetic. "I'm sorry Ness, I didn't want to offend you or your sister."

"That's okay and don't call me Ness, nobody calls me Ness," that's actually a lie, there's one person that calls me that way; Jacob, and I want to keep it that way.

"Sure, sorry," he said. "If you want I can take you to your sister's class, it's on the way to my own class."

"Sure," I said. He walked next to me to my mom's class; I could see everyone staring and a lot of people whispering at me. Apparently I'm popular between the boys and not so much between the girls. Chris left me at the door; he waved with a weak smile and left.

I came inside the classroom and this time the room was only half full. My mom was there, reading some paper. She must have smell my scent, 'cause a smile formed in her face the moment I came in. I walked to her desk and she looked at me with a big smile.

"How is your first day so far?" she whispered, no one near us could hear the question even if they tried, I touched her shoulder and gave her a small rerun of my first class, she had to hide a snort when my classmate said that she was _hot_.

"Are you going to make me introduce myself?" I asked, panicking slightly. I don't want to be the center of attention, is enough that people is already staring at me and talking behind my back.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a little introduction, remember that I have to introduce myself also. So just go and take a sit."

I went to the farthest seat in the room, it was next to the window and no one was sitting in the seat beside it. A girl came to sit by me after a while; she gave me a weak smile before sitting and focused on a book she was carrying in her hand, she had red hair and black glasses, you could see freckles all over her face. She was the last one in, apparently this seat was empty, 'cause nobody came to ask for it.

"Hello students," my mom said when everybody was already in the room. "My name is Bella Cullen and I'll be your Literature teacher from now on. I know a lot of you must hate Literature, but I'll try to make it as fun as I can, because, believe it or not, Literature _can_ be fun."

She smiled broadly and I could hear every boy's breathing pitch the moment she did it. A student in the other side of the room whispered '_so hot'_ to the guy beside him, something my mom and I could hear perfectly clear, but my mother made no signs of hearing what he said.

"I also would like to introduce you to Renesmee Cullen, your newest classmate," she said smiling and pointing at me, everybody turn to see me and I gave a little wave. "I want you to know that, even though she's my little sister, she won't have any special treatments."

_Not that I would need it, anyway._

"Now, let's start with today's lesson," she said and the class began. I already knew that my mom was a good teacher; she – with the help of my dad, grandpa and uncle Jasper – taught me everything I know. So she got the class' full attention, everybody was nodding at her every statement, scribbling notes in their copybooks and answering every question, although I think that some of the attention she got was because the boys couldn't take his eyes off her, something I wasn't particularly happy. Nobody wants to see people drooling over your own mother.

The girl next to me, that I learned was called April, was really interested in my mom's class, she looked really excited and asked questions enthusiastically. Apparently the feeling was mutual, 'cause my mother smiled and answered every question with the same level of enthusiasm.

When the class was over April turned around with a big smile in her face.

"Your sister is a great teacher!" she said really excited. "Our last teacher was so boring and she always talked about Shakespeare and nothing else. You can tell that your sister has read thousands of books."

"To say the least," I told April, rolling my eyes. "She'll be glad to know that you think she's a good teacher, she was so nervous."

"Well, tell her she did great," she said with a worm smile, I stole a glance towards mom and I could see she had a big smile; I knew she was really hoping for this kind of reaction. "What was your name, again?"

"Renesmee," I told her. "But I prefer Nessie, it's simpler and shorter."

"Nessie it is," she smiled, we were walking outside, my mom gave me a wink before I left, she was with her cell phone in hand, probably texting dad about her class. "So, where were you living before coming here?"

"We were living in New Hampshire," I said. "My sister was studying there."

"She went to Dartmouth?" April asked in disbelieve.

"Yes," I said blushing furiously, even though she wasn't talking about me, the attention was too much and it made me a little uncomfortable. _That happens when your only relationships through the years are with your family…_

"Oh my god, I dream to go there," she said, her eyes shining.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Have you thought where do you want to go?"

"No," I responded sincerely, I've never put much thought about that. "I haven't decided if I want to go to college or not."

"Well, that's weird; you are the first person I met who doesn't know if she wants to go to college. Everyone here knows what they want to study and where they want to study it, they are all pretty focused in their future."

"Yeah?" I asked her. I guess is obvious, they have to think in stuff like that the moment they are in high school, 'cause, instead of me, they don't have centuries to live to do whatever they want, like my father who haves so many titles and knows so many languages because all the free time he had before my mom came along. Even with her by his side, he got a degree in Anthropology and now is going through med school all over again.

"Yes, I want to study literature just like your sister," she answered with a bright smile. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"I have PE now," I answered. "And you?"

"Math," she said scrunching her nose. "Too bad; you are really nice to talk to. See you at lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said with a bright smile. "You are not so bad yourself," I told her playfully.

"The gym it's that way," she pointed at me. "See you later."

"Bye," I told her walking to the gym.

In the gym I found out I shared another class with Chris, not that I could talk to him, 'cause girls and boys were working separately, but I least now someone. I was thankful that _Carla_ wasn't in this class, I didn't want to hear her the whole time talking bad about me. The Coach made us jug and, even though I'm much faster than everyone else in this class, I tried to go somewhere in the center so I wouldn't stand out. After that she made us play a little volleyball, I was really good at it – probably due to my fast reflexes – and I was having a lot of fun. After the class another girl approached me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she extended her hand for me to shake it; I took it carefully, trying to keep my mind blank. I shook it fast and had my hand back before I could slip a thought into her mind, I still don't know how to "turn off" my power.

"I'm Nessie," I said, smiling.

"I saw you play back there, and let me tell ya', you're pretty good, where you in the team of your old school?" she asked me.

"No, but I just played a lot," I lied to her, maybe I needed some way to explain why I was so good, I don't know if regular humans are good without previous experience.

"Would you like to be in our team?" she offered me cheerfully. "I'm the captain and we need someone who can play like you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. I've never been invited to form part of a _team_ – maybe it's due to the fact that this is my first time in a school – and it made me feel good, important…

"Yeah, you are tall and your reflexes are spectacular, we need someone like you."

"Oh, I'm flattered, but I have to think about it first."

"Sure," she said smiling. "If you decide to join, just find me."

"Sure," I told her. After I took a fast shower I got out of the dressing room and saw Chris waiting by the gym's door.

"Hi!" he said when I got out, smiling brightly at me. "I saw you in class and decided to wait for you before going to lunch. Care to join me?"

"Sure," I told him and we started walking toward the cafeteria. We made a line to get our food and I realized that I wasn't at all hungry, I hunted yesterday in preparation for today and that usually leaves me full for a couple of days, but I still have to pretend to have lunch like a normal human, so I won't stand out. I grabbed the smallest turkey sandwich I could see and a bottle of water. He lead me to a big table in the middle of the cafeteria, it was already full with people, Rachel and Carla where among them. Chris introduced me to everyone and they all say hello back, except for Carla, who rolled her eyes and started talking with the guy next to her without paying attention to me. I took a seat next to Chris and started eating slowly, not really tasting the sandwich; birds aren't my favorite animals. I was talking to one of Chris' friends when I noticed that April was at the door looking at me, she had her eyes full of tears. When I extended my hand for her to approach me she turned around and left. Chris saw this exchange and looked at me amused.

"You don't have to worry about her," he told me with a smirk. "She's such a weird-o, no one here pays attention to her, she's just not worth it."

I sat there looking at him in disbelieve, for saying such a bad thing, when I heard my phone chirping in my pocket. I looked at it and saw a text from Jacob.

_Is everything okay?_ He asked me like he knew what just happened. _No_, I wanted to write back, _everything is definitely NOT okay_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know, I swear that I'll wrote you back :)_

_I couldn't cover the whole day like I pretended, the chapter got to long and decided to leave it there. Next chapter will be the rest of her day and the small party the Cullen are planning for her :) Don't know when that chapter will be though, I have a test coming soon and I have to focus on that..._

**_For LL&L readers_**_, sorry for taking so long with the next chapter, but I've been having some problems with it, a little writer's block, but I'm slowly passing it. Just be patient, I promess you I'll try to update before the weekend :)_

_Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. **Gracias!**_


	3. Scent

**Scent**

"You are a jerk," I said standing up, grabbing my tray and walking away from the group. I could hear some people laughing but I couldn't care less. How can anyone be so mean?

I walked outside the cafeteria to see if I could find April, I started following her scent and walked away from the noises of the cafeteria, I was getting to the bathroom when my mom appeared in front of me and frowned.

"What happened to April?" she asked in a whisper.

"Did you see her?" I asked and looked behind her to see if she was there. Her scent told me she was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, she was crying, I tried to talk to her but locked herself in the bathroom, I smelled your scent approaching so I figured you had something to do with all of this," she told me, she looked concerned and a little annoyed.

"I don't know what happened," I told her in self defense; she clearly thought I did something bad. I took her hand and showed her what happened in the cafeteria, her frown became deeper.

"Apparently seeing you there upset her, it's clear to me – by hearing what Chris said in response – that the little group you were sitting with must tease her or something, and that's why she got upset by seeing you with them."

I looked at her amazed; how could she know all of this by just looking at my memory? She must have noticed what I was thinking because she smiled and leaned close.

"Every school is the same," she winked. "Same situation, just different schools, this is something you can even see in TV shows, you don't have to be a mind reader to know what's going on."

"Mind readers," I snorted. "Like someone could ever do that."

We both laughed and mom rolled her eyes, but then the concerned look returned to her face.

"What should I do?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"Sorry honey, but this is something you'll have to learn by yourself," she patted me on the shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She walked away and left me all alone next to the bathroom door. I took a cleansing breath and opened the door, I could hear April's sobs in one of the stalls, I knocked softly and I she tried to stay quiet.

"April is Nessie, what happened out there?" I asked trough the door; she sniffled and sobbed one more time.

"I'm sorry," she told me without opening the door. "But those guys hate me and it hurt me to see you there."

"I'm not their friend," I reassured her, maybe I thought I was going to be, but now I couldn't even imagine it. How could they treat someone like April like they did?

"You will be," she replied. "They are the coolest people in the school, they don't invite new people to join their group, of course they choose you, 'cause you are as perfect as they are."

"I won't," I replied back. "They are far away from perfect, so am I. Besides, I don't want to hang out with them if that means I can hang out with you; you are so much cooler."

She snorted and opened the door; her eyes were puffy and she was smiling shyly.

"I'm not cool," she said rolling her eyes. "But is nice of you to say so."

I smiled back and backed off so she could come out and clean her face. The bell ranged and she looked at me through the mirror.

"What's your next class?" she asked me.

"Math," I answered, already knowing she had the class before lunch, so we wouldn't be sharing that class either.

"Please, tell me that your final class is US history," she almost pouted and a smile broke in my face.

"US history _is_ my final class," I confirmed and she smiled brightly.

We came out of the bathroom and walked to our own classrooms, we said goodbye and I told her we would meet later, she just nodded and waved.

When I got inside the classroom it was already full, a chair waiting for me at the first line, with a guy already sitting in the next one, he gave me a weak smile which I returned. I presented myself again and went to sit by him and that's when I froze; he smelled like a vampire!

I looked at him again and he smiled weakly, he was clearly nervous about my stare, so I look at the teacher instead. He didn't look like a vampire and he still smelled as a human, but you could smell the clear scent of a vampire in his clothes, like he was near one not so long ago.

I opened my cell phone under the table and before I could text Jacob I saw a text waiting there and I remembered that I forgot to answer the last one.

_Why didn't you answer me? Is there something wrong or you are having such a great time that you already forgot about me :(_

I chuckled, _how could I ever forget _him_?_

_Just a little problem, nothing to worry about, I'll tell you later. Now, there's another thing on my mind, but you have to swear to me that you won't freak out and you won'__t call my parents. Are we clear?_

While I waited for the response, I started taking notes of the class in front of me, grateful that my teacher was concentrated in explaining an exercise that was difficult, or else he would have noticed that I wasn't paying attention. My phone vibrated in my left hand, I looked down and read the text Jacob sent me.

_What happened? I promise I won't tell._

I took a deep breath and the smell emanating from the guy next to me was clearly the smell of a vampire. I texted Jacob back.

_A guy next to me smells like a vampire, not like he is one, but like he was near one._

The teacher asked a question and smiled at me, apparently he now noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Do you think you can give me the answer of the fourth exercise?" the teacher asked me, he was smiling smugly, so sure that I was going to get the wrong answer.

"X equals eight," I told him after looking at the exercise for a couple of seconds. Math was easy, especially when you have a fast mind like mine. He looked at me annoyed and nodded, turning around and asking someone else how I got to that answer. I looked down again and saw another text coming from Jake.

_That could mean two things; he was near a vampire without him knowing it was one or he was near one and he knows about them. You should warn your parents. And I don't want you near him, I don't want to see you in any trouble, I'm already on my way there, I'll wait for you on the parking lot until your classes are over._

I rolled my eyes; he was always taking the job of my _protector_ too seriously. I haven't smelled another vampire in the school – neither did my mom – so there's no danger near, there's no need to get all work out. But I knew he was right, I knew I had to tell my parents, so I told Jake I would text my mom and I sent her the same text I sent to Jake. When the class was over I turned around and talked to him.

"Hi," I said and he looked shocked.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I'm Nessie," I said smiling, he smiled shyly in response.

"I'm Josh," he answered and blushed a little and I blushed a little too in response. I looked at him more intently, apparently I was too focused on his smell to really look at him, he was actually _cute_ – I mean, he was no Jacob, but I don't think there's man, vampire or shape shifter that can compete with him. Josh had a lovely skin color – like caramel – and some vibrant green eyes, like the ones I always picture my father with and he also had golden curls that framed his face, bringing out the color of his skin and eyes even more.

"That's a nice name," I told him honestly, making him blush even deeper, he murmured 'thanks' and started walking away with his hands in his pockets, I walked behind him and caught up with him in no time.

"What's your next class?" I asked him nicely, ignoring the way he was looking at me.

"Literature," he mumbled, walking a little bit faster, but I could follow him easily.

"Do you mind if I come along? My sister is the teacher of that class and I want to tell her something."

He shrugged and slowed his pace, we reached mom's classroom in a couple of seconds. We came in and I could see my mother tensing at the smell. She looked at us and gave us her best smile.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Josh sitting down out of the corner of her eye. I approached and started telling her what happened with April, while I was asking her with my hand on her shoulder what she thought about Josh's smell and if she called dad already. She wrote rapidly on a piece of paper, while talking about April too, she gave me the paper, winked at me and I left the room, waving Josh on my way out. I read the note while walking to my US history class.

_The smell is clearly the one of a vampire, is lingering all over him so it's clear that he was near one no so long ago. Jacob called me after you texted me and told me his guesses and I think he's right, let's hope he doesn't know about the vampire and he's not in danger, but I'll keep an eye on him during the class. I already talked to your father and he is on his way here, he wants to see if he can hear something useful out of Josh's mind._

I tore the paper, crumbled the pieces and throw them in three different trash cans on my way to my classroom. I got in and sat next to April, who smiled at me brightly.

After classes I went outside and said my goodbyes to April and walked to my father's black Volvo, he was leaning casually against the passenger's door. A lot of girls were gawking at him, but he couldn't care less, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi _Edward_," I told my dad and he smiled amused.

"How was your first day, princess?" he asked me, pinching my cheek.

"Fine, a little weird though" I told him, I pictured Josh's face in my mind and he nodded.

"I'll try to hear his mind to see if I can find something useful," he talked fast, smiling crookedly. "Don't worry about it, you should go home and prepare yourself for the little party we are having. Jacob car is over there."

I nodded, smiled and walked to Jacob's car, he was standing – just like dad was – against the passenger door, he was scowling at nothing in particular, there were a lot of girls looking at him, but this time it was making me mad.

"Jake," I yelled when I was reaching him; he saw me and smiled brightly, I could see a lot of girls looking at me with wide eyes, and they watched in disbelieve when they saw me hugging Jacob.

"How are you?" he asked opening the passenger door to me.

"Great," I told him smiling brightly while getting inside the car.

He drove talking about his day and asking me things about my day, saying he would like the rerun at the house, 'cause he knew everyone would like to see it too.

When we got home Alice grabbed me by the hand and took me upstairs, she gave me some clothes to change and she brushed my hair. When we went downstairs everyone was there, including Seth who smiled and went to hug me once I was down.

"Oh Nessie, you are so big," he said, crushing me against his chest. "I brought you this."

He gave me a picture of Jacob, him and me in a wooden frame. I freaking love it. Seth was my best friend next to Jacob and we spent most of our time together and this gift was very special to me.

"Thank you," I told him, fighting the tears and hugging him again. Seth just smiled and ruffled my hair. I turned around and saw dad and mom in a corner.

"Could you read Josh's mind?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said running his hand through his hair, "he wasn't thinking about anything it would help, though."

"What was he thinking?" Aunt Rose asked, frowning, apparently she also noticed my dad signature attitud when he is frustrated or nervous.

"He was thinking about… Renesmee," dad told her and I blushed instantaneously, I could see out of the corner of my eye Jacob stiffing and the rest of my family laughed.

"Well, Ness always gives a good first impression and she's beautiful, of course he was thinking about her, how could he not?" Jacob said with I small smile, looking at the ground.

"I want to see him," Aunt Alice squealed and clapped, making me blush deeper.

"Well, I told Jacob I would give him the rerun of the day when I got home, why don't you all take a finger and I'll show you what happened today," I told them, everybody agreed and everyone was taking a finger – except dad, who doesn't need to touch me – waiting for me to start.

I show them my first class, my introduction, the eye rollers - a.k.a Carla - and Chris; my dad growled when Chris said that my mom was _hot_.

"You are using your wedding ring tomorrow," he said through clenched teeth and my mom giggled.

"Like that's going to stop a bunch of horny teenagers," Uncle Emmett told him, making my dad growl higher.

"Of course I'll wear it babe," mom said, "so everyone will know I'm yours."

My dad grinned and walked to where she was to kiss her, they both hummed in content and the rest of us – except grandma and grandpa – gagged in response. After they ended the love demonstration I kept showing them my day, everyone saying they were proud of mom and that she was a great teacher, they hated Chris attitude towards April and they told me I did good by choosing her over him. When I got to Josh I just showed them his face when he looked at me and when I felt his scent, skipping rapidly to the last hour and finishing no longer after that, so everyone released my hand. I didn't want to show Jacob what I thought of Josh or the way I blushed when he blushed; I don't want him to think that I like someone else – which I don't – I just don't want him to get the wrong idea. After I finished there was a knock on the door and everyone smiled at me and urged me to open the door.

I opened and I was surprised when I saw Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue in the door, I turned around and everyone yelled "surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" I squealed and hugged grandpa tightly around the waist; he patted my shoulder and gave me a kiss in the top of my head.

"I missed you too much, so I had to come here, it's only a couple of hours from Forks," he said, squeezing me against his chest. I haven't seen Charlie in a little more than a year and I missed him like crazy; this was the best present of all, I finally had everyone I loved here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ We finally ended Nessie's first day! What do you think about Josh's situation? Let me know and leave a review! **Gracias!**_


	4. Clueless

**Clueless**

My first week of classes was great; grandpa Charlie is still here (he stayed to celebrate mom's birthday, who was supposed to turn 24) and we are planning going to Forks in a couple of weeks. April is already my best friend, she's a little quirky but I think that's actually cool, although every person in school thinks she's just a freak, only because she dresses funny and she's always with a book in front of her nose, but people in here doesn't know that – between April and I – I'm the real freak…

A lot of people is always picking on April, especially Carla, who I learned was the head cheerleader and her dad is some kind of millionaire, making her a really annoying daddy's girl. I almost got into a fight with her the other day, but I kept my cool; I know I can kick her ass, there's no need for me to show her.

Chris still is the same jerk I've met the first day; he too bothers April, but he also tries flirting with me, without success, obviously… Jake is getting pissed with Chris' attitude, but I told him it was not worth it, while swooning all the time by he's reaction; I still can't decide if he's acting jealous 'cause he sees me like his sister or because he wants me for himself, let's hope for the latter.

Also, I'm officially on the volley team – I had to plead my parents for two days before they gave me their permission, warning me to be really cautious and advising me to drop the ball once in a while, – the girls in the team (there are no boys) were really excited when they saw me playing, they are all nice and April and I started sharing the same table at lunch with them.

Finally, but not least; Josh. I still don't know what's his deal; he is always looking at me with curiosity, but never talks to me, and when I try to approach him he makes excuses and walks away as fast as his feet let's him. He still smells like he's been hanging with a vampire, but my dad still can't hear anything useful going on in his mind and they are already planning following him.

"If we know that he's been hanging with a vampire, the vampire he's hanging with must know about us," uncle Jasper said and everyone in my family nodded, except for Grandpa Charlie and Granma Sue who were with Seth traveling around the city.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because the vampire must already smell yours and your mother scent all over him," he answered.

"But they can't know for sure it's me and mom," I replied.

"Honey, you two showed up and the smell showed up, it's not too difficult to figure it out," dad added.

"Oh," I said. "I guess you are right."

"Don't worry Ness," Jacob said squeezing my shoulder. "We'll go and see for ourselves who this vampire is."

"Maybe you should let me talk to him first," I argued.

"Not until we know what we are dealing here," dad replied.

"I wish that Jacob weren't so set in going with us, at least by that way I'll be able to see ahead," aunt Alice said annoyed, shoving Jake at the same time.

"I've told you," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I need to see for myself if this is a threat against Nessie or not."

"I get it," she told him. "But it still annoys me."

"What if we tied the dog on the back yard?" Rose asked smirking.

"You know there's no chain strong enough to stop me," Jake answered with a smirk as wide as hers.

"Besides, you know Nessie would find the way to untie him," uncle Emmett added and I blushed knowing that was probably truth.

"Okay, so Bella, Edward, Alice, Jake and I will go," uncle Jazz said. "We'll park in front of the house and we'll send Jacob – in his human form – to smell the area, we don't want to leave our smell all over the place."

"What if the smell is not coming from there?" I asked.

"We'll go to Josh's usual spots, we've been following him for the past couple of days for that reason," uncle jasper added.

"Are we ready?" Mom asked.

After two hours of me pacing around the room – with Emmett and Rose's eyes following me – the rest of my family got home after going to Josh's house.

"Did you see the vampire?" I asked them the moment they were inside.

"No, but we have a pretty good idea of who it may be," dad answered me.

"How?" I asked.

"The scent was in his house, but only in one of the rooms," Jacob told me, going to the kitchen and fetching a coke for him and one for myself. "We supposed the owner of the room was Josh's sister."

"Was?" I asked confused. "You believe that Josh's sister is the vampire?"

"Yep, 'cause the only human scent in the room was Josh's and no one else's, not even the smell of his parents."

"We looked in the internet and found out that her sister went missing almost six years ago," mom added, "but the police didn't gave much thought to the case 'cause she was involved in drugs and thought she'll show up dead in an alley, but she never did."

"We also think we know who made her a vampire," Jacob told me, winking.

"Do you have to give her every little piece of information?" my dad asked him, annoyed.

"She said earlier she wanted to know _everything_, that's what I'm giving her," Jacob defended himself.

"You now Jake always gives Nessie whatever she wants," my mom told my dad with a pointed look.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked, annoyed by their little confrontation; is not the first time this happens and it won't be the last.

"When your mom was human there was a vampire trying to kill her," aunt Alice said, annoyed by their discussion also.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. My family don't talk too much about my mom's human years; not because they don't want to talk about it, but they only answer the things I ask, but I can't ask something I can't possibly know that may or may not have happen, that's why I know the basics and I always found new things this way, like the time I found out that my dad almost killed my mom the first time they met.

"To make a long story short," my mom said, rolling her eyes to Aunt Alice who just shrugged, I looked at Jacob and he winked at me, letting me know he would tell me everything my mom left behind. "This vampire named Victoria – the one who wanted me dead – created and army to fight our family. They transformed a lot of people here in Seattle, always people from the street, so their deaths would go unnoticed. We believe, from Shelly's background and the time she went missing, that she was transformed by Riley – Victoria's second in command – but found the way to run away."

"Shelly?" I asked.

"Josh's sister," Jacob answered.

"Oh," I bitted my lip wondering about what was next. _Does Josh know his sister is a vampire? I think so, why will Shelly come all the way to Seattle if it wasn't for him? Has Shelly smelled my mom or me in Josh's clothes? I'm pretty sure she has; I always sit next to him in math and I've been told my scent is no something you run into everyday. Does he know my mom is a vampire? Does he know I'm not human either? I think I got to talk to him._

"I think that would be the best," my dad added, listening to what I was thinking.

"What's for the best?" Jake asked, he was playing with a lock of my hair absentmindedly without me noticing; I blushed and looked at the other side when I noticed.

"I think that Nessie should talk to Josh," my dad told him. "But I think you should test the water first."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should ask if he has any siblings," he said.

"Oh, sure," I nodded, biting my lip.

"I don't like this," Jake stated.

"Of course not," Aunt Rose said rolling his eyes. I felt a little fight coming and I wasn't in the mood for it, so I got up and walked outside, I told my dad in my mind that I was going to be at the park that was a couple of blocks away.

I was lying in the grass looking at the clouds that were covering the sky, thinking about Josh's situation and how terrible must be to lose someone you love when a breeze brought me Jake's scent, I made no attempt to move and he just lied on the grass next to me.

"I don't want you near that boy," he said. I could feel the heat coming from his body; he was always running a few degrees above normal human temperature, just like me.

"You already said that," I reminded him. "Like a million times, already."

He snorted and turned around, looking at me with his hand propped under his head.

"I know I can be a little overprotective," he said looking at me, even though I was still looking at the sky.

"A little?" I asked, now it was my time to snort.

"Okay, a lot," he said rolling his eyes. "But is my job to protect you."

"Why do you always say that?" I asked him, this time looking at his eyes, a half smile formed in his face.

"Because I always felt that was my job, from the moment I saw you, I knew my job was to protect you," he told me this with so much intensity that for once I thought he may feel about me the same way I feel about him. That's when Seth arrived.

"Hello, children," he said, standing above me and looking at me in the eyes.

"Hello," I replied, slightly annoyed. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," he said shrugging, sitting in the grass next to me. "I heard about that John guy."

"Josh," I corrected him, Seth just rolled his eyes and took a bite from a sandwich he was holding in his hand.

"Are you going to talk to him?" he asked me, but before I was able to answer Jacob spoke.

"Of course she is," he said, stilling Seth's sandwich. "She's dead set on talking to him, no matter what I – or anyone else for that matter – say."

Jacob stood up and walked away, without looking at me.

"He must really hate John," Seth said.

"Josh," I corrected him again. "And he is mad at me, not at him."

"He can get mad at you," Seth said rolling his eyes and I snorted. "For real, he _can't_."

"Well, he didn't get the memo today," I told him. "How is everything going at UDub?"

"Fine," he said shrugging off.

"Any girl you fancy yet?" I ask him, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Nah," he said looking at the sky. "I've look at the eye of almost every girl in my class, and no one got what it takes."

"Are you waiting for your imprint?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What do you know about imprinting?" Seth asked me.

"A little; Jake told me is stronger than the stronger feeling you have ever had," I answered, trying to grasp anything like it and failing miserably. How can I imagine something like that, if my very own feelings are too overwhelming?

"When did he tell you this?" Seth asked again.

"A couple of years ago, at your mom and my grandpa's wedding, when your sister imprinted on Sam's baby."

"Oh," he said and looked to the ground.

"You'll found someone, I'm sure of it," I told him, squeezing his shoulder. "You are a sweet person, you're smart and funny. There must be an _imprintee_ somewhere for you."

"I hope you are right," he said with a half smile. "I love you Ness."

"I love you too Seth," I smiled and got up. "Wanna go to the swings?"

He grabbed my hand and we went to the swings.

"Do you know how are you going to approach _Josh's _situation?" Seth asked me, with emphasis on Josh's name.

"Yep," I answered, biting my lip.

"And?" he pressed.

"I'm going to ask him out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So? What do you think? Let me know in a review, I promise you I'll get back to you :)_

_If you read The short second life of Bree Tanner then you know that in fact there is a Shelly that run away from Victoria's army ;)_

_I appreaciate you for reading this, you are the best. **Gracias!**_

_You can follow my on my twitter **conytabustos** or in my blog **conaab[dot]blogspot[dot]com **where there's a especial page where I recommend some fanfics, in case you don't have anything to read ;) Bye!_


	5. First Step

_I won't bother you now, read and I'll leave a note at the bottom of the chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>First step<strong>

"Date him?" Seth asked bringing his swing to a sudden stop. "Why would you want to date him?"

"I didn't say _date him_," I told him, bringing my swing to a stop too. "I said that I'll ask him on a date."

"How is that any different?" He asked, standing next to my swing, I hopped off and we started walking toward my house.

"Because it'll be just one time thing and I think that more than one date it's required to _date_ someone."

"Oh," he said, with some kind of relief. "But, can't you talk to him at school?"

"Would you tell someone you don't know that your sister is a werewolf?"

"No, never," he replied. "Not in a school, not even in a fancy restaurant."

"That's right," I told him, walking more slowly now that we were approaching home. "I will ask him out not to ask him about his sister right away, but to earn his trust. And I _won't_ be taking him to a fancy restaurant, I was thinking taking him for a coffee, or something like that."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," he said smiling at me.

"You sound shock," I said, quirking an eyebrow. "I may be five, but I'm five times more intelligent than you."

"That you are Nessie, I won't argue back," he laughed and opened the door to my house, letting me go before him. I must have be thinking about Jacob – something I tend to do all the time – because my dad told me immediately that he was in the backyard; I thanked him and went to find Jake, who was walking toward the little forest that started just behind my house. Live surrounded by woods it was one of the things we were looking for when we moved here; it's easier to go hunting this way.

"Jake," I yelled at him and picked my pace, he came to a stop. "Where were you going?" I asked him.

"I thought of taking a little run," he told me, looking ahead.

"Great," I said, hoping he would look at me instead of the woods. "Go phase and I'll wait for you here, I feel like running too."

"Ness," he said with a big sigh. "I want to be alone."

"Oh," I said shocked, running through the woods was something we enjoy doing together… or so I thought. He started walking away from me and I couldn't stop the question from coming out of my mouth; "Are you mad at me?"

He stopped again and this time he turned and looked into my eyes. He must have seen something in my face because a look of concern filled his features, he move toward me and grabbed my arms.

"I've never gotten mad at you and I won't start now," he said with such and intensity that I couldn't look away.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I said; my voice almost a whisper.

"Because I worry about you," he told me, lowering his voice and releasing my arms. "And you don't care."

"Of course I care," I replied, and took a step ahead. "I know that you think that something bad might happen if I talk to Josh, but is the opposite thought that scares me the most."

"The opposite thought?" Jake asked confused.

"That something may happen to you – all of you – if I don't."

"It's not your job to protect family, less alone protect me."

"But it is," I replied. "I'm bound to protect you and my family because I love you too much not to do it."

"But…" he started fighting back but I stop him.

"Besides, I know what I'm doing," I told him with a wink and the corner of his lips twitched, like he was fighting a smile.

"You are stubborn just like your mother, did you know that?"

"I've been told a couple of times," I said smiling and he smiled back. "Do you still feel like running on your own?"

"No," he answered.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving," I said and he laughed, went behind a bush and reappeared in his wolf form. I stood right next to him, patted him on the head and ruffled his soft fur, earning a soft purr back.

"You want to race?" I said, getting in position and he barked as an answer. "Okay, at the count of three; One, two…" and I started running, two miles away I yelled "three!" and I heard Jacob's paws hitting the earth, making me run even faster.

Two hours later we were back at my house, me with my cheeks bright red from drinking blood and he still in his wolf form. I waited for him in the swing that was in the yard while he changed back into his human form. He came out from behind the bush and went to sit by me.

"That was fun," he said, stretching his arms and legs, sinking further in the cushions of the swing.

"I hate the fact that you always win when we run, even if I cheat," I whined and he laughed, retrieving a twig that was trapped in one of my curls.

"But you can climb trees faster than me," he replied with a smile. "And I have to be in my wolf form to bit you on a race."

"I guess that's right," I said, standing up, I stretched myself and turned around. "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"Only one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and I snorted.

"You're right," I said laughing. "Come on in, I'll do a bunch."

After he ate four grilled sandwiches and half a litter of coke he went home, kissing me on the cheek and telling me he'll be here tomorrow before I go so he could take me to school.

XxX_XxX_XxX_XxX

"What are you planning to do?" Jake asked me the next day, already in his truck on our way to my school.

"About what?" I asked him, changing the music.

"About Josh," he said, making me stop what I was doing, he looked at me, frowning. "You have a plan, haven't you?"

"Of course I have one," I said, thanking he was looking ahead again, 'cause I felt myself blushing. "I'm going to talk to him today."

"And?" he pushed, still looking ahead.

"I was thinking about asking him to go with me for a cup of coffee or something," I mumbled.

"What?" he almost yelled, I could see the tips of his ears turning red. "You are going to ask him on a date?"

He came to a stop in my school's parking lot and turned around to look at me, I was fumbling with my zipper.

"Is not a date," I reassured him, I didn't want him to take a wrong impression on the situation. "But he won't talk to me right away, so I thought that if we hang out and we get to know each other a little he'd trust me and he'd talk to me about his sister."

"I'll go with you," he said hastily.

"Sure, because a seven feet shape-shifter will help in the task of earning his trust," I told him, rolling my eyes for emphasis.

"I don't want you alone with him," he said, his jaw tense and his hands in fists.

"Who said anything about being alone?" I asked in disbelieve. _Haven't we discussed this yesterday?_

"Then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is coffee, I was thinking in going to a _coffee shop_," I replied. "Last time I check, lots of people drinks coffee and I've heard that coffee shops are quite popular."

"I'm not joking Ness," he said rolling his eyes, his jaw relaxing a bit.

"I'm not joking either, I was stating a fact," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Coffee shops are full of people, that is why I'm picking the place, so stop treating me like I'm a careless little girl who doesn't know what she's doing."

I stormed out of the car and started walking toward the school's door, my dad was with my mom next to his car and they looked at me while I was walking rapidly.

"What happened?" dad asked and I answered in my mind. _Ask Jacob_.

I could hear Jacob yelling my name; I could also hear that he was picking his pace and I picked mine, I was already too tired to keep arguing with him. I heard dad talking to him, making him stop and I thanked him in my head. I went into the building and April was next to me in a second.

"What was that?" she asked me. "Who is he?"

"That was a little fight," I told her with a sigh. "And _he_ was Jacob."

"That's Jacob?" she asked me with wide eyes. I told her all about Jacob last week, after she caught me sending him a text with – what she called – a _goofy smile_.

"Yes, that's him," we stopped at my locker where I got my books for my first class.

"He's hot," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I know," I said with a sad smile, hating the fact that I just fought with him and I left him alone in the parking lot. April was going to ask me a question when the bell ringed, she told me we would see each other in the next our and went to her class.

I went to my own and heard my cellphone in my bag; I took it out and saw that I received a text from Jake.

_Please, don't be mad at me. I just worry about you._

With a sigh I replied: _Didn't we discuss this yesterday?_

I was already sitting in my place when I received a response.

_I know. I'm sorry. I won't ever doubt you again. Please don't be mad at me Ness, I can't take it when you are mad :(_

I could picture him in my mind pouting and I couldn't stay mad at him anymore. _Okay, I forgive you, but you better behave from now on, because I won't be so forgiving next time._

_There won't even be a next time. I swear. You are the best Ness, see you tonight._

That was nice. I hate to stay mad at Jacob for more than a couple of hours, not that I get mad a lot, is almost impossible to do so.

At lunch we were sitting with Rachel and the rest of the volley team when I saw Josh entering the room.

"Hey, I'll be away for a second," I said to April and the girls, they nodded and kept eating. I walked toward Josh who saw me, turned around and left. _You can't outrun me Josh…_

Outside the cafeteria I called him and he came to a stop, probably knowing that I won't let him scape so easily this time.

"Yes?" he turned around and looked at me frowning.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said with a smile.

"About?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Are you avoiding me?" I confronted him. I didn't know what else to say, the words '_wanna go out for a cup of coffee later?'_ got stuck and this came instead.

"No," he said, turning slightly red. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because every time I try to talk to you, you turn around and walk away as fast as you can."

"Is not like that," he mumbled, blushing even more.

"And I want to know why," I said.

"Why?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah, I want to know why you are trying so hard to avoid me even though you don't know anything about me."

"I'm not trying to avoid you," he said, looking at his feet.

"Probe it," I dared him.

"Probe it how?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Go out with me, today, for a cup of coffee," I said.

"Today? I don't know…" he trailed off.

"If you are not avoiding me, this shouldn't be a problem. We could go to the coffee shop that's a couple of streets away, we could get to know each other and, if after that you decide you don't like me, _then_ you can star avoiding me."

"I don't know Renesmee," he said, looking at me and biting his lips even more.

"Oh, come on," I said. "I won't bite you, I swear."

"Okay, sure, let's go out for coffee," he gave up. "As long as you won't bite me..."

"I swear," I said smiling and he gave me a small smile. "See you after lunch."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I'm so sorry! But my computer broke down big time and I lost everything! My music, my photos and MY STORIES! And I just got a new computer yesterday (told you, my computer broke down BIG TIME) and I started writing as fast as I could to give this to you. Now I'll be spending some time re-writing the newest LL&L chapter, but I try to update this story as fast as I can._

_Again, sorry for taking so long and thak you so much for waiting. You guys are the best!_

_You can follow me on my twitter **conytabustos** or you can check out my blog, where there's a page dedicated to fanfiction, where I recommend some of the fics I've read;** conaab . blogspot . com** :)_


	6. The Truth

_**A/N:** I told you I was going to write faster this time :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The truth<strong>

"Ready to go?" I asked Josh the moment he appeared outside the school.

"Sure," he answered. "Let's do this."

"You sound like this is punishment," I replied frowning and he chuckled.

"Sorry, is not a punishment, I swear," he told me and started walking, making me follow after him, a lot of people from school were looking at us with curiosity. "You want to go to the coffee shop is a couple of blocks away, right?"

"That's the idea," I said, falling into a slow pace next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, he had his hands deep in his pocket where he was playing with what sounded like keys.

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to get to know you," I said biting my lip, surprised that he blushed a little about my answer.

"What do you want to know?" he said, looking straight ahead.

"Uhmm," I pondered, "how old are you?"

"Fifteen," he said with a half-smile. "I'll turn sixteen in December."

"Cool, I just turned fifteen a couple of days ago."

"Yeah? When was that?" he inquired.

"My first day of classes," I told him and he looked at me surprised.

"Your parents made you go to your first day of classes on your birthday? That's lame!"

"Actually, it was my sister and his husband who gave me that gift – my parents died a long time ago – and I actually thought it was a neat present, this is my first time in a school, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, really looking at me for the first time since we started walking, his green eyes held so much emotion inside of them, they were so deep that you could easily get lost in them, I felt myself blushing slightly. We were already outside the coffee shop; he opened the door and indicated me to enter first.

"Are you sorry because my parents died or because this is my first time in a school?" I asked, clearly teasing him and he snorted. We got on line to get our coffee.

"For your parents, how did that happened?" he asked with real interest.

"It happened five years ago, in a car accident," I told him with a shrug. I practiced this story a lot before going to school, my dad told me it was good to have a backup story if someone asked me about my parents, he also told me not to give too much details, because too much details made people wonder if you were actually telling the truth 'cause you were trying _too hard_ to make them believe.

"Didn't you and your sister end up in a foster home?" he asked after asking for two lattes, I paid the cashier, telling him it was my idea to go and he would get the next one and he just smiled, took the cups and led me to a little table on a corner.

"No, actually my sister was eighteen at the time, so she was old enough to take care of us," I answered, taking a sip of my coffee only to discover that a _latte_ has milk on it and I _hate_ milk. _This happens when you prefer blood above every food; you don't know anything about coffee or other kinds of drinks or meals…_

"Did you like it?" Josh asked with concern after looking at me shoving away the cup.

"Didn't know that a latte had milk on it," I answered honestly and turned a deep red when I saw the surprised look in Josh's face.

"You have never had a latte before?" he asked with his eyebrows raised high.

"No," I mumbled, turning even redder. "I'm not a big fan for coffee."

"Then why did you asked me to come?"

"I already told you, to get to _know_ you," I answered and he smiled; his teeth perfectly straight and amazingly white.

"You could have asked me to go somewhere else with you Renesmee, I'd said yes," he told me, flashing another smile and making me blush all over again. _What's up with that?_

"You are a terrible liar; I almost had to beg you for you to come here," I replied and he laughed lightly.

"I guess you're right, but this is turning out much better than I thought," he said, blushing a little at the end of the statement.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I asked him and his looks changed, looking somber rather than cheerful, like he was just a second ago.

"I think we both know what your intentions are, Renesmee," he said seriously, his face showed no signs of a joke.

"My intentions?" I asked and blushed deeply. "You are talking like I'm some evil mastermind or something…"

"Aren't you?" he inquired, taking a sip from his coffee and looking at me through his long lashes.

"Do _you_ think I'm an evil mastermind?" I asked him back and the corner of his lip twitched.

"Not at all, that's why I believe this is going better than I thought," he said, leaving his empty cup aside.

"Ask me what you want so bad to ask me Renesmee," he told me looking at me deeply into my eyes, something told me that he would tell me the truth, no matter how little he knows me or how it could put his sister in danger.

"It's Nessie," I told him, instead of asking the question I wanted so bad to ask, and I knew that I startled him by the look on his face.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"I prefer to be called Nessie," I said with a smile. "Now give me your hand."

"You are very straightforward with your flirting," he said, making me blush again. _The blushing thing is getting a little old…_

"I'm not flirting," I stated. "I just want to ask you the question."

"And why do you need my hand if is not an excuse to touch me?" he inquired, with a dazzling smile that made me wonder how come a guy as cute and funny as him was always alone and I shove that line of thought to the back of my mind, it was not a good idea to be thinking how cute he was before touching his hand.

"Are you going to give me your hand or not?" I asked, stretching mine, he gave me his but before I touched him I warned him that what I was about to do may be a little shocking at first and he nodded gulping loudly.

He put his hand on mine and I let my thoughts inundate his mind; _is your sister a vampire?_

He jerked his hand back the moment he heard me and looked at me with wide eyes, nodding slowly and caressing the hand that I touched, like I just hurt him or something.

"How did you do that?" he asked me and smiled, trying to calm him a bit, mostly for my own sake.

"I'll tell you but you have to relax first," I said, pushing my cup of coffee toward him, he took it, breathed slowly and drank slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing notoriously.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you that?" I asked him before explaining anything.

"My sister told me there were people from her _kind_ in my school, she told me she could smell them on me," he answered honestly.

"But you are not one of _them_," he added. "You're warm, when my sister's touch is like ice, and you can blush and I've seen you eat at the cafeteria, I've been watching you."

"You have?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Then why did you think I was going to ask you?"

"Because I believe your sister is like my sister," he told me sincerely. "And the scent was on me the moment you two came to the school."

"Your sister felt only a scent like _hers_ in you?" I inquired.

"No," he said, looking surprised and shaking his head. "She felt a smell she couldn't recognize."

"That would be me," I stated, pointing a finger for emphasis. He opened his mouth to say something but apparently words failed him, so I offered my hand and he took it and I showed him everything – well at least everything I could to explain him how I was born, how I was a hybrid between a human and a vampire and how fast I grow. I also showed him my family, I showed him the way we fed ourselves, I showed him everything he needed to know, leaving behind the gifts some of my family members have and leaving behind the werewolves too.

"That's incredible," he said with awe. "You are one of a kind."

"Hardly," I said with a shrug; I didn't show him our little confrontation with the Volturi, so he didn't get to see Nahuel, another half breed like me. "There's a couple more like me out there."

"You didn't explain to me how come you can show me these _things_ with a simple touch," he pushed.

"It's a gift, I have it since the moment I was born, there's nothing to explain," I said and he finished my cup of coffee as well. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I don't want to go," he said, biting his lip and looking at me intensely. "I'm having fun and it's nice to know someone that knows about my sister. Hey, how did _you_ figure out it was my sister the one that was like your sister?"

"You mean my _mother_," I corrected him and he nodded. "We did a little background research, we were being cautious."

I stood up and he begged me with his eyes for me to stay and I offered him my hand.

"I need to go, but that doesn't mean we have to stop talking," I said and he took my hand and we went back to school, were my dad must already be waiting for me.

_Tell me about your sister_, I told him through my mind and he squeezed my hand.

"She was turned a couple of years ago here in Seattle, I was like ten when it happened," he began. "We all thought she was dead, my mom went to the cops and they told her she was probably death and that her body will appear eventually, but it never did..."

"That's a cruel thing to say to a person that's looking for someone they love," I told him and he just shrugged.

"We all thought they were probably right, my sister wasn't a bad person, but she used to spend a lot of time with the wrong people… She eventually started using drugs and get caught a couple of times shoplifting," he released my hand and looked at me with sad eyes. "You have a very vivid imagination."

"I'm sorry," I said, really ashamed, he must saw everything I was picturing in my mind, a faceless girl doing the wrong things... "I still don't know how to block my power."

"It's cool," he said, gulping and looking away. "It just hard to relive all those memories, you know?"

"I can imagine," I replied and squeezed his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, Nessie, I really do," he looked at me, still wearing a sad smile. "But you are the first person I've ever told this and it's not so easy."

"Tell you what," I told him when I noticed we were already in the school's parking lot. "You can leave your story there and finish it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he lifted his hand and put a lock of my hair behind my ear, leaving his hand there longer than needed. "I'm glad you asked."

"I'm glad you answered," I replied, blushing for what felt the hundred times in an hour. "You won't tell anyone about me, right?" I asked, panic setting in realizing what I've done. I told – scratch that, _showed_ – someone I barely know about my truth nature, not knowing the consequences it may bring. Maybe Jacob was right, I shouldn't have done this.

"Why would I want to do that? I promise I won't tell," he reached down and kissed my cheek, turning around and walking away, leaving me there with my hand on the spot he kissed and wishing tomorrow could come any faster.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_So, the truth is out, let me know what you think! :)_


	7. Promise

**_A/N:_**_ From time to time I'll throw a chapter in **Jake's POV **like this one._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Promise<strong>

**JP****OV**

"Why are you so nervous?" Seth asked, sitting next to me in the swing outside Bella's house.

"Nessie is out with someone who might be dangerous," I answered. "That's enough reason for me to be nervous."

"She's with someone who might _hang out_ with someone who _might_ be dangerous, that's a big difference, now she's with a human, Nessie _can_ handle a human bro, you already know that."

"Maybe is a trap, maybe Josh set her up and he's gonna take her somewhere her sister can attack her," I argued.

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Seth exclaimed. "It was Nessie the one who made the invitation, not _him_, you're overreacting Jake. Besides, you know Edward will be near, you are not the only one who cares about her, you know?"

"I know!" I yelled. "But I can't help it! I don't want her anywhere near that boy!"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you're jealous?" Seth inquired, making my blood boil.

"This is about her safety," I hissed between clenched teeth. "My feelings got nothing to do with it."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I have! I told her this morning! I told her I didn't want her to go out with Josh! But she didn't listen to me."

"I'm talking about your feelings, you fool!" Seth sneered. "You ought to tell her how you feel! She's in school meeting new guys while you're here doing _nothing_!"

"I can't tell her, not until I'm one hundred percent sure she feels the same way," I replied after a big sigh.

"Oh, come on! You know how she feels, you know how this _imprint_ thing works," Seth argued.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, looking at my cellphone for any signs of Nessie for the tenth time in half an hour.

"What do I mean?" Seth asked in disbelieve. "You _become_ whatever she _needs_, if you _love_ her that means she _needs_ you to love her… That only can mean one thing, man."

"That she loves me back," I concluded closing my eyes. I always knew this day was going to come – the day we fell in love – but I always thought it was going to be easier, that one day we were going to wake up, realize what our feelings were, and be together. But is not like that and I hate it.

"Yeah," he agreed. "So you gotta tell her how you feel."

"I can't Seth," I told him, the defeat thick in my voice.

"Why not?" he asked me; I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Because I made Edward a promise," I answered. "He told me he wouldn't make my life impossible if I ended dating with her daughter if I could promise him two things."

"What things?" Seth pushed, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting in the edge of the sit.

"I can't tell her that I imprinted on her until we are actually together," I sighed. "And I can only tell her how I feel until after the moment she says it to me."

"So, you can't tell her you love her unless she tells you she love you first?"

"Exactly," I sighed and got up, just in that moment I heard Edward's car parking outside the house. Seth looked at me with wide eyes and we both ran inside.

We got to the living room just in time to see Nessie getting inside the house, arguing with Edward. The rest of the family was already there – except for Carlisle who was at work.

"I need to be able to block it dad," she whined. "I'm sick of it."

"Your mom can protect you with hers when I'm around," Edward answered softly.

"That's great," she smiled. "But not enough."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Bella asked confused, cocking her head to the side. Apparently none of them where paying attention to the room full of vampires and shifters who wanted to know how everything went.

"In a second Jacob," Edward answered to my thoughts, making me shush with his index finger.

"My main goal isn't keeping dad out of my head – that's just a plus. What I want it's to be able to control my power, to block other people out," she answered.

"But I don't know if your power works that way," Bella replied. "Maybe you can't block it, like your father."

"Well, at least I need to _try_," Nessie argued. "I want to be able to shake hands with someone without them hearing – or seeing – what I'm thinking."

"I thought you loved your power," I argued and she looked at me, blushing.

"I do," she said in a lower voice. "But it doesn't help me in the task of acting human. Besides, you've been around my dad; you know how _annoying_ it is when someone's hearing to your every thought."

"But, why now?" I inquired.

"Because the only human I've been around in the past five years is Grandpa Charlie," she replied, looking a little confused, clearly thinking it was obvious. "Now I'm surrounded by humans, Jake, I _need_ to be able to control my power."

"I think Nessie is right," Jasper said. "We can't run any risks."

"Yeah, I know, but what if she can't?" Bella replied.

"Then she'll never be able to touch a human for long without exposing herself," Jasper concluded calmly. "But we'll never know if she doesn't try it."

"You're right," Edward agreed. "We'll start working on your power today."

"Yeay!" Nessie squeaked.

"Now can we know what happened with Josh?" Alice asked, clearly annoyed that they were taking so long.

"His sister _is_ the vampire and they know about us," Nessie told us without beating around the bush.

"They know we are a big coven – who is one of the biggest in the vampire world - and they don't have problems with it?" Jasper inquired.

"Well, I think they just knew about me and mom," Nessie replied, sitting in the couch. "Now they'll know about the rest."

"You told them about us too?" Seth asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not! I only showed him the vampires," she told him.

"You _showed_ him?" Rosalie asked her, freaking out. "You mean you showed him your power?"

"Yes," Nessie whispered gulping. "He was willing to tell me all about his sister; I had to do something to show him I could be trusted."

"But you can show him about our extra powers!" Rosalie shrieked. "We try to keep them a secret in case someone tries to attack us Nessie, you know that! We need the upper hand!"

"Rosalie, there's no need for you to raise your voice," Esme warned.

"Yeah babe, take a chill pill," Emmett agreed. "Beside, we _are_ one of the biggest covens in the world, we _already_ have the upper hand against them, they are just two."

"I didn't tell about any of your powers," Nessie replied looking to the ground. "I just showed him what _I_ can do."

"What did you find out about them?" Jasper asked, ignoring Rosalie's outburst.

"Not much," she answered.

"Why don't you just show us what happened?" I asked her and she looked at me alarmed.

"That's a good idea," Esme agreed. "Maybe we could end the fighting and the doubts if you just showed what happened sweetie."

Nessie bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"She doesn't have to show us," Edward came to the rescue. "She already told us everything she knows, she'll find out the rest tomorrow."

"Are you going out with him again?" I asked her, trying really hard not to show her it bothered me one little bit, but failed miserably.

"No," she blushed – I don't know if she was angry or embarrassed. "We'll see each other at school."

"Oh, sure," I replied, but I still didn't like the idea of her being near him.

"Well, that's it, he knows all about us – except for your powers – they know we don't drink human blood and that we are a peaceful gang. Now, if your excuse me, I'm going to my room," Nessie got up, smiled, and went up the stairs, leaving all of us discussing about what she told us.

I was barely listening to the discussion, my mind was upstairs with Nessie; she obviously was upset about something – or else she'd be hear giving her opinion, like always – but I don't know what… Since when she doesn't like to show everybody what she's thinking? Even though she can communicate just fine without using her power, she still prefers talking like that, I know that because she's always talking to me like that when I'm at reach. But now? She was arguing about blocking her power and she obviously told Edward through her mind she didn't want to show us what happened with Josh…

I finally gave up trying to hear the conversation in front of me and decided going upstairs to Nessie's room. I knocked and she opened the door after a couple of seconds.

"Can I come in?" I asked and she opened the door wider, giving me room to enter. I sat in her bed and she sat in her desk, facing me.

"What happened today, Nessie?" I inquired.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at her hands intently.

"You are upset about something and it's worrying me. Did something happen with Josh that you haven't tell us?"

"No, our conversation went smoothly," she replied with a tiny smile, still looking at her hands.

"Then what is it? You know you can trust me…"

"I know," she told me, finally looking at me. "The problem is that everything is different that I imagined."

"What do you mean? You don't like going to school?"

"Yes! I do," she corrected me. "But I thought it was going to be different; I thought I'd be feeling less like a freak and more like a human, but I don't! Every time I'm with April or with the team I feel like I don't belong, I feel everything _but_ human."

"I thought you loved being different," …_ like me._

"I… I don't know anymore; I feel like I don't belong anywhere," she replied, looking to the ground again, her voice barely a whisper.

"You belong somewhere Nessie," I told her, jumping down her bed and kneeling in front of her, she wouldn't look at me so I raised her chin with my index. "You belong here, surrounded by vampires, werewolf and humans, 'cause it doesn't matter what you are – what any of us is – it matters _who_ you are."

"I don't know who I am," she whispered.

"You are a sweet girl; you're smart, funny, impulsive, stubborn, trustworthy, beautiful… You may be one of the few half-vampire in the world but, without meeting other than Nahuel, I know you are best."

She smiled and snorted.

"Thank you Jake, you always find a way to make me feel better," she kissed me in the cheek and got up. "But I still want to learn how to control my power."

"It's a good idea," I agreed. "But you can still use your power with me."

_I'd love that_... she said by touching my face. _With you I feel almost normal._

"A seven foot shape-shifter makes _you_, a half-vampire, feel _almost_ normal? You have a serious problem Ness," I joked and she snorted. I took her hand in mine and looked at her – you could see she was trying really hard not to show me what she was thinking, trying to concentrate only in our intertwined hands, without adding any thoughts to it.

"Promise me," I said in a low voice, looking deep into her eyes. "That whatever happens in the future, you still going to be _you_ around me, that you'll never try to change because you think that's what I want or what the rest considers _normal_, that you'll come to me whenever you have a problem… That you'll always have _me_ in your mind."

_I promise_, she said trough her mind, biting her lip furiously and blushing a lovely pink.

_Perfect_, I thought to myself. _That's the only thing I wanted to hear._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I want to hear what you think! Just leave a review and I'll get back to you :)_

_As always, you can follow me on my **twitter, blog** or even in my **tumblr.** All the links are on my profile :)_

**_Gracias!_**


End file.
